3093 Atlantic hurricane season
The 3093 Atlantic hurricane season was a well-above average season, featuring 19 tropical storms, which 14 became hurricanes, and 8 became major hurricanes. The strongest storm, Danny, was a immensely strong Hyper Mini Black Hole,with winds above 3 billion mph, and a extremely low pressure of -5001 mbar. Tropical Storm Allison was an average tropical storm which only affected the Caribbean Islands, with a weak landfall of 35 mph, with pressures of 1007, and then dissipated over land. Hurricane Brock was a severely strong hurricane with winds of 110 mph,with a pressure of 974 mbar. It weakened when it reached the far east side of the United States of America, which then dissipated 50 miles east of Philadelphia. Invest 93L was a disorganized storm with winds of 29 mph, and with a pressure of 1015 mbar, and dissipated without notice. Hurricane Carly was the first storm to have a brown ocean effect,it was a tropical depression, then strengthened into a 64 mph storm,it curved into Alabama and made landfall with winds of 70 mph, and a pressure of 988 mbar. It then curved into Georgia, which then strengthened again into a 80 mph storm and finally moved into the Atlantic,and then dissipated. Storms Tropical Storm Allison Nearly a month before the official start, a tropical low formed east of the Cape Verde islands. The NHC began monitoring the system as it passed over the islands. Once it passed over, conditions became favorable for development. On May 5, the NHC began issuing advisories for Tropical Depression One. One was predicted, based on many models, to be a minimal category two. One failed to achieve tropical storm status due to dry air. On May 7, NOAA planes found that One had winds of 42 mph, thus upgrading one to Tropical Storm Allison. Allison weakened back to a depression. Allison was losing convection due to high wind shear. Once this, models only predicting from a weak tropical storm to a strong category one. On May 10, buoys near the Dominican Republic reporting winds around 41 mph. So the NHC upgraded Allison once again to a Tropical Storm. Allison curved towards the Dominican Republic, making landfall there. Allison brought torrential rainfall and moderate flooding, killing 27. Allison lost all organization and degenerated into a remnant low on May 11. Hurricane Brock On May 17, a low formed a few miles southeast of the Yucatan Peninsula, slowly moving northeast. Conditions were favorable for development, and the low quickly attained winds of 36 mph. The low passed over the Peninsula, and lost some convection. But once it entered the Gulf of Mexico, it got a convection burst and became a tropical depression. The NHC started to issue advisories for Tropical Depression Two. Two curved from northwest to northeast very quickly, and became a tropical storm, receiving the name Brock. Brock made landfall near hurricane intensity, but somehow strengthened to a hurricane over Florida. Brock caused damages around half a billion dollars. Brock steadily intensified as it curved away then towards the Eastern US coast. Brock peaked as a strong Category 2. Brock made landfall in New Jersey, damages around 166 million dollars. Brock weakened rapidly, and dissipated over New York on May 26. Hurricane Carly On May 30, a low formed over the central Gulf of Mexico. The low encountered very favorable conditions. The low tracked eastwards, strengthening with tropical-storm force winds occurring near its center. Due to a lack of convection, the system was not named. During the NOAA mission for this storm, a plane found well convection, designating the formation of Tropical Storm Carly. Carly slightly strengthened, but weakened back to a tropical depression, and made landfall in Alabama. Due to the rare brown ocean effect, Carly re-strengthened over land, and became a hurricane once it re-entered the Atlantic. Carly peaked as a strong hurricane, but did not surpass 90 mph of sustained winds. Carly weakened back to a tropical storm, and underwent an extra-tropical transition. Carly became extra-tropical storm on June 6. Hyper Mini Black Hole Danny A hurricane formed on June 6, and tracked southeast, explosively intensifying as it crossed the Atlantic basin. Danny became the first major hurricane of the season, and became a Category 6 hurricane, strengthening further more to a Category 7. As expected, Danny became the first hypercane storm since a long time. Danny made landfall in Africa as a weak hypercane, and it curved towards Europe, failing to dissipate due to its enormous size. Danny weakened to a Category 7, but then re-strengthened back to a hypercane, and destroyed all areas in Europe, due to its record 3,950 mile wide width. Hypercane Danny strengthened continuously, but did not reach higher status until later. Hypercane Danny weakened to a Category 7, and pretty much demolished Saudi Arabia, Yemen, and Oman. Danny then re-strengthened back to a hypercane, and demolished all of India, and curved back towards to Russia. Russia dealt with 70338 feet of rainfall, which flooded the entire country. The rain also flooded all of Europe as well. Danny weakened to a Category 5, but again, became a hypercane. Danny made a direct impact in China, killing 97% of the people. Danny then took on Japan, killing everybody but 8. Danny then made landfall in Eastern Russia, killing 79% of people due to the scarce amount of people. Danny did not weaken due to is immensely large size. Danny then turned southwards, aiming for Malaysia and other areas. Unexpectedly, Danny curved west, at hypercane intensity, made landfall in Vietnam, killing everyone there. Danny then curved northwest, then southwest, then southeast. Danny re-impacted Vietnam, then made landfall in the Philippines. Danny then made landfall in areas north of Australia. After destroying the affected lands, Hypercane Danny made direct landfall in Australia, killing 98.5% of the people. Danny then made a loop and then began to exit Australia. Somehow, Danny was weakening, and people thought that Danny was going to dissipate, but Danny re-strengthened to a Category 7, and made landfall in Madagascar. Danny then made another landfall in Africa, becoming once again a hypercane. Danny weakened to a Category 7, then a Category 5. Then, Danny explosively intensified to become an Infinite Storm. Danny caused a 1600 foot storm surge for all of western South America. Danny curved towards, then away, then back towards South America. Danny, during the curves, weakened to a hypercane, then back to an Infinite Storm. When Danny was near French Guiana, Danny became the first Hyper Mini Black Hole of the season. Danny weakened back to an Infinite Storm, and made a loop around central South America. Then Danny began to slightly weaken, exiting South America. Danny then became a hypercane, making landfall in Central America, briefly entering the Eastern Pacific. Danny weakened slightly, and made landfall in California as a Category 7. Danny weakened continuously until Category 5, which, again, re-strengthening occurred. Danny became a Category 6, then weakened slowly as it passed over northern Canada. Danny still weakened, unexpectedly. The people that saw, or noticed that Danny was weakening, thought that Danny was going to end for real. But Danny became a tropical storm, and re-strengthened to a Category 4 before landfall in New Jersey. Hurricane Danny became a Category 5 once again. Danny re-strengthened to become a Category 6, making landfall in Florida, then Cuba, then, again in Central America, entering the Eastern Pacific. Danny re-strengthened to become a hypercane, then an Infinite Storm. Danny aimed for Hawaii, at peak intensity. Danny brought a 15-mile high storm, and several thousand inches of rain. Danny then curved southeast, weakening slowly to an Infinite Storm. Danny continued to weaken, but when it was a Category 7, aiming for Chile, it explosively strengthened to a Hyper Mini Black Hole for the last time, making landfall in southern Chile. Danny weakened to an Infinite Storm. Danny continued to weaken, and neared Antarctica. Danny almost made landfall as a Category 7, but curved away, and continued weakening. Danny made landfall as a Category 1, and weakened considerably. Danny finally dissipated in southern Antarctica on December 1. Danny's remnants brought 1000 inches of rain to Alaska, melting all the ice. Danny entirely dissipated on December 4. The world will always remember this storm. Tropical Storm Elizabeth On June 9, a low formed and quickly became a tropical depression on June 10. The depression slowly intensified and became a tropical storm, receiving the name of Elizabeth. Elizabeth strengthened slightly, peaking as a moderate tropical storm. Outer rain bands of Elizabeth brought moderate rainfall to Cuba and surrounding areas. Elizabeth made landfall in Florida as a a tropical depression, degenerating into a remnant low on June 15. Tropical Storm Fabian On early June 25, a low formed over the Gulf of Mexico, and quickly became a tropical depression. The depression was predicted to become a strong hurricane before landfall. The depression did not strengthen for 12 hours before strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name of Fabian. Fabian remained a weak tropical storm, and then weakened back to a tropical depression. No further re-strengthening occurred and Tropical Depression Fabian made landfall in Louisiana as a depression the day after formation, and degenerated into a remnant low on June 26. Tropical Storm Giana On June 28, a low formed west of the Cape Verde Islands, quickly attaining tropical storm-force winds. A NOAA plane went into the area of investigation, but did not find a well-defined surface circulation. On June 30, a recon plane found that the low had a defined surface circulation, designating the formation of a tropical cyclone. The tropical storm was named Giana. Giana strengthened slightly, but weakened to a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Giana re-strengthened back to a tropical storm, re-peaking as a 60 mph tropical storm. Satellite imagery showed that an eye was developing, but failied due to strong wind shear. Giana weakened, transitioning into an extra-tropical cyclone on July 6. Giana intensified further to attain hurricane-force winds, but dissipated by very strong shear. Hurricane Henri On July 6, a low formed west of the coast of Africa. The low quickly became a tropical depression, then a tropical storm, being named Henri. Henri rapidly intensified, becoming a hurricane the next day. Environmental conditions were very favorable for additional development, causing Henri to explosively intensify into a major hurricane in 6 hours. Henri slowly intensified, becoming a Category 4 hurricane, continuing to slowly intensify, Henri peaked as a minimal Category 5 hurricane. Henri weakened back to a Category 4, weakening as it neared the US. Hurricane Watches were places for the south-eastern coast of the United States. Due to a newly-formed high, Henri curved away from land, discontinuing the watches put in place. Henri then began weakening moderately. Henri weakened to a tropical storm, undergoing an extra-tropical transition. Henri became extra-tropical on the 20th of July. Hurricane Ingrid On July 25, a low formed west of the Cape Verde Islands. The low quickly attained requirements of a tropical cyclone, and became a tropical depression the day after. The tropical depression slowly gained convection, and became a tropical storm, being assigned the name of Ingrid. Ingrid slowly intensified, stalling at 50 mph for a point, then intensified into a hurricane. Once Ingrid became a hurricane, it rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. After peaking at mid-level category two, Ingrid began to slowly weaken, with a tropical storm nearing the East Coast, Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for northern North Carolina and southern Delaware. Ingrid weakened to a tropical depression, discontinuing the warnings. Ingrid made landfall in North Carolina, transitioning into an extra-tropical cyclone over Virginia on August 6. Hurricane Jack On August 14, a low formed and quickly attained tropical storm-force winds. Recon aircraft found winds of 42 mph, but did not find a well-defined surface circulation. On August 15, a recon plane found a well-defined surface circulation. The low was then designated as Tropical Storm Jack. Jack quickly became a hurricane, and became a major hurricane quickly. Major Hurricane Jack made landfall in Haiti, causing extensive damage, killing a few. Jack then slowly weakened, curving away from the US. Jack became extra-tropical on August 22. Hurricane Kristin On September 5, a low formed over the central Atlantic, moving westwards. The low slowly attained tropical characteristics, and became a tropical depression on August 26. Computer models and other models were predicting a strong hurricane of this storm. The depression did not intensify for a while, then intensified into a tropical storm, being named Kristin. Tropical Storm Kristin slowly intensified, becoming a hurricane two days later. Once Kristin became a hurricane, Kristin slowed down, but remained intensifying. Kristin peaked as a minimal Category 2 hurricane, but had a high pressure for systems like this. After peaking, Kristin maintained Category 2 strength for a day, then weakened slowly. Kristin weakened into a tropical storm, curving southwest due to a high pressure system. Before landfall, Kristin weakened to a tropical depression, then made landfall in Belize. Heavy rain poured over the area, causing moderate flooding. High damage was reported. Over southern Mexico, Kristin degenerated into a remnant low, on September 7. The remnants of Kristin went into the Pacific Ocean, but dissipated entirely on September 8. Tropical Storm Lester On September 2, a low with already tropical storm-force winds formed over the Gulf of Mexico. Recon planes investigated the system, but did not find a defined circulation in the system. Somehow, later that day, NOAA satellite imagery showed that the system had developed a well-defined circulation. The NHC issued advisories for Tropical Storm Lester. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the Southeastern Coast of the United States. Lester strengthened slightly, and made landfall near Tallahassee, Florida. Damages of 14 million dollars was reported. Two bridges collapsed due to extreme amounts of rainfall. Fifteen sinkholes were reported within a 94 mile radius. After landfall, Lester weakened slightly, and underwent an extra-tropical transition. On September 4, Lester became fully extra-tropical, and rocketed over the northern Atlantic. Hurricane Melissa With more than two months of inactivity, a subtropical depression formed south of North Carolina. The subtropical system attained tropical storm-force winds, being named Subtropical Storm Melissa. Melissa made landfall in North Carolina, then curved towards the Atlantic. After entering the Atlantic, Melissa began to intensify. Melissa underwent rapid intensification, and peaked as a high-end category four hurricane. Melissa had an unusually high pressure, for systems of weak Category 4 storms. After peaking, Melissa weakened moderately, and once it entered north latitudes, Melissa underwent extra-tropical transitions. Melissa became an extra-tropical storm on November 24. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons